La apuesta
by xilema95
Summary: Ban y Gingi no pueden encontrar trabajo, dejando a sus estómagos vacios. Pero Natsumi les ofrecerá una loca apuesta ¿Hasta dónde serán capaces de llegar por comida?
1. Chapter 1

**Ahora es de Get Backers (hay que probar con otra cosa) naa, es que también me gusta mucho esta serie y creo que es hora de hacerle un fic ¡Bye, y disfrútenlo!**

_L__**a apuesta**_

Era un día normal en el Honky Tonk. Y al decir normal nos referimos a una escena donde Ginji y Ban de nuevo suplican patéticamente por un poco de comida

-¡Por favor Natsumi, sólo un sándwich de jamón!- Ginji estaba en su forma chibi con ojitos de perrito a medio morir

-Lo siento, pero el jefe no me deja darles nada hasta que paguen su deuda

-¿Y cuánto le debemos al idiota de Paul?- Preguntó Ban molesto (como siempre) –Si mal no recuerdo le dimos 100 yenes con nuestra última misión. Debemos menos de la mitad seguramente

-El jefe me dijo que debían 1045854863405500 yenes- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Vamos a moriiiiir!- Exclamó Ginji poniéndose lo más patético que pudo mientras lloraba como si tuviera dos cascadas del Niágara en cada ojo

-¡¡Demonios, entonces nunca vamos a comer en este maldito restaurante!!

En ese momento llegó Himiko

-Buenas tardes señorita Himiko ¿Una taza de café como siempre?

-Gracias Natsumi, por favor

-¡Himiko-chan! ¡Por favor préstanos un poco de dinero! ¡Estamos en banca rot...! ¡Auch!

Ban le había dado un golpe en la cara, deformándolo por completo

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que NUNCA pidas ayuda, en especial a una mujer?!

-Ban-chan, eso dolió- Dijo Ginji aturdido

-En verdad son patéticos- Murmuró Himiko dándole un sorbo a su café

-¡¿A quién les dices patéticos, la que no puede defenderse sin sus perfumes maravilla?!

-Al menos gano dinero con mi servicio de transporte, no como ustedes pobres perdedores

-¡Eres una...!- Gritó Ban tratando de controlar su puño asesino que quería matarla a golpes

-La cuenta por favor

-Por supuesto srita. Himiko

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Ban se tragó su orgullo para decir:

-Hi-Himiko, por favor...Olvidando lo de hace un momento, ¿Serías tan amable de... presssss......tar...nos...?

-Acabas de rebajarte por completo Ban. Me das lástima- Y se retiró sin prestarles ni un quinto

-La señorita Himiko sí que es ruda- Murmuró Natsumi riendo

-En... verdad es... muy linda- Dijo Ginji desde lo más profundo de su cabeza, que estaba sumida por el golpe de Ban

-¡Es una engreída, sólo porque gana unos miserable yenes más que nosotros siente que puede pasarnos por encima! ¡No necesitamos pagar nuestra deuda ni comer!- Exclamó Ban furioso

Pero su estómago dijo lo contrario con un gruñido muuuy fuerte

-Ban-chan... por favor ¿Podemos hacer un trabajo de medio tiempo para comprar algo de comer?

-¡¡NUNCA!! ¡Somos lo Get Backers, servicio de recuperación, no hacemos trabajo de medio tiempo!- (Otro gruñido de estómago) – No necesitamos comer...

-Vamos Ban, sabes que harían lo que fuera por comida

-¡¿Natsumi, por quién nos tomas?! ¡Nosotros nunca nos humillaremos por algo tan bajo como un sándwich, o una pizza....o una deliciosa hamburguesa...o un plato de jugosa anguila...

-Ban-chan, deja de mencionar comida por favor

-Mmmm, yo apuesto a que sí... les propongo algo, si cumplen con una misión lo suficientemente dura como para que los deje marcados de por vida les daré comida gratis por un año

-¿En serio? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Verdad Ban?- Recibe otro golpe en la cabeza -¡Auuch! ¿Por quéee?

-No somos tontos. Al decir "dura" te refieres a completamente vergonzosa, ridícula, humillante, baja y patética

-Por eso dije que los dejaría marcados de por vida

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No voy a caer en ese truco tan sucio!

-¿Ni siquiera por la comida gratis por un año?

-¿En verdad crees que Paul dejaría que comiéramos gratis por un año? No me hagas reír

-No si la comida va por mi cuenta- Contestó ella guiñando un ojo

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Adelante Natsumi, podemos con lo que sea- Exclamó Ginji volviendo a su forma normal

-Mmmmm... no sé... déjenme pensarlo

Después de unos minutos sonrió pícaramente, Ban y Ginji se estremecieron

-¡Ya sé! ¡Si logran invitar a la señorita Himiko a una cita y darle un beso...! ¡¡Hey!! ¿Ban a donde vas?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Sabía que lo que querías era humillarnos por completo! ¡Nunca haré esa estúpida apuesta!

-¡Pero... Ban-chan, nos dará comida gratis! ¿No entiendes el significado de GRATIS?

-¡Entonces hazlo tú imbécil! ¡Prefiero morir de hambre a rebajarme así! Además Heaven nos conseguirá trabajo en algún momento, prefiero esperar- Dijo sacando un cigarrillo

-¿Natsumi, no podrías ponérnosla más fácil?- Dijo Ginji

-No, de eso se trata. Si no, no sería apuesta

-Tendremos trabajo en algún momento.... ¡No importa el tiempo que tarde!- Exclamó Ban

(¿Qué mala soy verdad?)

Next....


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron dos semanas con 3 días, 16 horas, 24 minutos y 45 segundos desde que Ban y Ginji decidieron esperar un trabajo

-Vaya, me sorprende que no le están rogando a Natsumi un poco de comida- Murmuró Paul al verlos sentados en las sillas, Ginji con cara de que estaba a punto de morir de hambre y Ban tratando de olvidar su apetito con cigarrillos (llevaba 5)

-Ban-chan, por favor....

-¡Nunca!

-Pero...

-¡Que no!

-No será tan malo...

-¡Idiota, hazlo si tanto quieres! ¡Yo nunca haré eso!

-¡Muy bien, pero si cumplo la apuesta no te daré nada!

Ginji caminó lentamente hacia Natsumi, le temblaban las piernas, las manos, los brazos... (o sea todo) y dijo tímidamente:

-Natsumi, acepto la apuesta

-¡Perfecto! Ban es un cobarde ¿No lo crees?

-¿¡A quién llamas cobarde!?

-Me pregunto a quien será- Respondió ella en tono sarcástico –Pensé que tú eras más valiente que Ginji, pero por lo que veo te asusta una simple cita y un simple...

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Acepto tu ridícula apuesta, así que prepárate para perder!

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora son dos contra uno, el primero que lo logre tendrá el premio!

-¿No que era para los dos Natsumi?

-Ahh si, bueno si uno de los dos lo logra compartirá su premio

-Muy bien Ginji, preparemos la estrategia

-¿Estrategia?

-Por supuesto, no pienso invitarla a una ridícula cita. La tomamos por sorpresa, yo la sujeto con mi agarre de 200 kg y tú le das el estúpido beso ¿De acuer...?

-Ahahah, la cita es necesaria- Interrumpió Natsumi, quien estaba escuchando su rara "estrategia"

-¡Ban-chan, entonces uno de los dos tiene que invitarla a...!

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Hazlo tú! ¡¡Yo no lo haré ni en un millón de años!!

-Pero Ban, tú te llevas mejor con ella. Nunca aceptará si viene de mí

-¡¿¿¡Llevarme mejor!??! ¿¿¡¡Discutir con ella hasta la muerte es llevarme mejor!!?? ¡Sólo un idiota creería eso!

-Por favor Ban...

-¡No! ¡¡Es una engreída, presumida, vanidosa, presuntuosa, altanera....!

-Está bien, ya entendí el punto

-Bueno, pues lo harás tú. No pienso hacer esa tontería

En ese momento llegó Himiko, se sentó en una mesa cercana a los Get Backers y pidió su acostumbrado café

-¡Mira Ban, ahí está!

-No, me rehúso a...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Ginji lo lanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba ella, lo que hizo que ésta se molestara

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?

-Himiko, Ban tiene algo que decirte

-Ya les dije que no les prestaré ni un centavo

-¡No es eso, maldita sea!- Gritó Ban totalmente descontrolado

-Ban, si te pones así, nunca va a acceder

-¿Acceder? ¿De qué diablos hablan? ¡Más les vale que se expliquen o les rociaré uno de mis perfumes venenosos!

-Vamos Ban, piensa en la comi...

-¡Ya sé idiota! ¿Crees que es tan fácil?

-¿Y bien?- Exclamó Himiko, que no entendía absolutamente nada

-Hi-Himiko....- Ban se congeló, pero perdió el control y sólo se le ocurrió una forma de decirlo (la manera salvaje)

-¡¡Con un demonio, mañana a las 8:00 p.m. tienes que estar en el parque central, te voy a estar esperando!! ¡¡Y no llegues tarde!!- Y se fue del Honky Tonk dando un portazo

-Vaya, Ban sí que tiene valor- Rió Natsumi cuando terminó la divertida escena

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?- Preguntó Himiko más confundida que antes

-Ban-chan quiere invitarte a una cita- Le susurró Ginji al oído y tratando de contener la risa por la actuación de su compañero

-¿En verdad esperas que me crea eso? Lo más seguro es que traten de hacerme una broma o algo así-

-¡No Himiko, es en serio! ¿Verdad Natsumi?-

-Muy cierto- Dijo Natsumi tratando de que no se descubriera su apuesta

-Esto es una conspiración, conozco a Ban y sé que él nunca haría cosas como invitar a alguien a una...-

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Si no nos crees pregúntale a Ban!-

-De todas maneras ésa no es manera de invitar a alguien, gritando como un maniático-

-Es que... ya sabes como es Ban con esas cosas, le costó trabajo y.... pues ya ves. ¿Irás verdad?-

-¿Y por qué te interesa tanto si voy o no? Eso es asunto mío

-No, no, por nada, es... es sólo que no quiero que vayas a decepcionar a Ban, porque me dijo que era muy importante-

-Están tramando algo, iré sólo para ver qué demonios están ocultándome-

Y dicho esto, pagó la cuenta y se fue, dejando a Paul, Natsumi y Ginji

-Y, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? Porque yo tampoco me creo eso de que Ban haya invitado a salir a Himiko- Preguntó Paul al terminar de ver todo ese teatro muy mal actuado

-¡Natsumi es muy mala Paul!- Exclamó Ginji en su forma chibi

-¿Por qué?

Ginji le contó de la apuesta a Paul, y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas

-No es por desearles mala suerte, pero nunca cumplirán la apuesta

-No eres de gran ayuda Paul

-Es que es la verdad. Con Ban como el patrocinador de la cita nunca conseguirán su objetivo

-Déjelos soñar jefe, de todos modos hay una remota posibilidad de que lo logren

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar a Ban para ayudarlo- Dijo Ginji mientras salía a buscarlo

**Jajaja, como disfruto hacer sufrir a Ban, a pesar de que me gusta tanto (bueno, mi actual novio es L-samma), espero les haya gustado el cap y veremos si podrán nuestros Get Backers cumplir con la alocada apuesta!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ban estaba en el parque, estaba fumando otro cigarrillo (bien enviciado que está) y pensaba cómo rayos iba a cumplir esa ridícula, pero difícil apuesta

-Maldición, estúpido Ginji. ¿Por qué diablos me lanzó así?

-Vamos Ban, yo te ayudaré a conseguirlo

Volteó rápidamente, y al ver que Ginji estaba tranquilamente parado detrás de él se abalanzó violentamente hacia él, estrangulándolo por lo que había hecho en el Honky Tonk, mientras el otro gritaba y lloraba en su forma chibi

-¡Ban-chan, eso duele!

-¡Te lo mereces por traicionarme así!

-Pero así tendremos la comida, además, ¡Auch! Te voy a ayudar a que lo logres

-¡Esa no era la idea!

-Himiko ¡Auch! Ella dijo que iba a ir

Ban deja de estrangularlo y se queda sorprendido

-¿Cómo, accedió tan rápido a ir? No lo creo

-Dijo que iba a verificar, creo que sospechó de la apuesta

-¿Y entonces qué sugieres?

-Que debes hacerla creer que en verdad querías invitarla a ¡Au! ¿Ban-chan, por qué el golpe?

-¡No voy a fingir estar como un estúpido enamorado frente a esa altanera!

-Pero Ban, tú sabes que sí lo estás

Él miró a Ginji con una expresión de un completo maniático a punto de matarlo

-Eeeehh, creo que no debí decir eso....

-Mira Ginji, así de cerca estás de que te mate ahora mismo, pero me contendré para que me des esos ridículos consejos

-¡Muy bien! ¿Listo? Ahora te dirá todo lo que hay que saber respecto al romance

-Demonios, voy a morir sólo con escuchar esto

................................

Estuvieron un buen rato en el parque, Ginji le explicaba cómo debía declarársele (aunque él no era la persona más indicada, luego de cómo trató a Kaoru, pero bueno), y Ban escuchaba con "atención" (o sea fumando un cigarrillo, acomodándose sus lentes, etc) mientras pensaba por qué rayos no hubiera sido Ginji el que cumpliera la apuesta

-Tengo hambre ¿Vamos al Honky Tonk?

-Dudo que el tacaño de Paul nos dé algo, y la que parecía ser nuestra salvación nos impuso ésta tortura

-De todos modos vamos, quiero estar un rato en un buen lugar

Fueron al restaurante y se encontraron con Heaven, que estaba tomando un café y comía un poco de pizza

-Chicos, los estaba buscando

-¡Heaven, nuestra salvación! ¿Nos encontraste un buen trabajo?

-Les tenía un trabajo muy importante para hoy, pero como no los encontré tuve que contratar a Shido

-¿¡¡Quéeee!!? ¿¡No pudiste llamarnos o algo así!?

-Era urgente y él estaba aquí hace rato, así que no perdí tiempo buscándolos

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Ese maldito chico mono metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman! ¿¡Por qué demonios se robó nuestro trabajo!?

-No se preocupen, les conseguiré un buen trabajo dentro de dos meses

-¡¡Eso es demasiado!!- Gritaron los dos a la vez

-Bueno Ban, prepárate para mañana. Habrá que comprarte un traje

-No pienso comprarme nada, no es en serio esa cita

-Pero...

-Además, apuesto a que Himiko irá como siempre

-De acuerdo, te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar....

-....

(Como me divierto haciendo sufrir a Ban, je) Next.....


	4. Chapter 4

Llegó el día, eran las 7:35 p.m., Ban no paraba de maldecir el momento en que aceptó esa apuesta, Ginji trataba de relajarlo con palabras de aliento, Natsumi reía por la divertida escena, Paul les regaló una pizza "para la buena suerte" y Kazuki, enterado por Natsumi de lo ocurrido, no pudo evitar reír junto con ella

-Bueno Ban-chan, ya casi es la hora. Será mejor que te vayas

-En cuanto vuelva te asesinaré por lo que me hiciste Ginji-

Y se fue del Honky Tonk en dirección al parque central

.............................

Ahí estaba Himiko, sentada en una banca. Ban se quedó pensando cómo iba a cumplir esa apuesta, ya era la hora de la verdad. Caminó hacia ella fingiendo despreocupación

-Vaya, viniste

-Quería ver qué tramaban ustedes dos ¿Dónde está el idiota de Ginji?-

-Él... se quedó en el Honky Tonk comiendo una pizza con el tonto de Kazuki

-Entonces.... ¿No vendrá.... con nosotros?

-Eso parece...

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Ban, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-Eehh, ¿de qué hablas?

-Ginji me dijo que esto era una cita, pero por supuesto no voy creer esa tontería-

-¿¡¿¡Que Ginji dijo qué!?!? ¡¡¡¡Cuando regrese lo estrangularé como nunca!!!!-

-¿No es cierto eso verdad?

-¿Qu-qué cosa?

-Lo de la cita

-Yo... es que...

-Ban, no me digas que es en serio- Dijo ella poniendo cara de asustada y risa a la vez

-Lo-lo que pasa es que... nosotros....

-¡Demonio, dilo de una vez o me iré de aquí!- Respondió ella levantándose de la banca

"Maldita sea, asesinaré a Ginji por esto"- pensó Ban al ver que su "objetivo" se iba- ¡Está bien, sí en serio!- Gritó al ver que ella se marchaba

Himiko se detuvo en seco y lo miró como si hubiera visto un extraterrestre o una nave espacial (o sea sorprendida para los que no me entiendan....)

Ban estaba rojo de la vergüenza y de la rabia

-"Sólo espero que se lo haya creído"

-Ban...

-¿Oye, estás bien?- Pensó él al ver la forma en que Himiko lo veía

Pero Himiko estaba como en un trance emocional, aún le retumbaban las últimas palabras que Ban había dicho

-Himiiiko, estoy aquí

-Tú en verdad...

-Ayyyyy, pasó lo que más temía- Pensó Ban al ver que ella empezaba a hacer lo que todas las mujeres hacían si se les decía algo así: poner caras de completas enamoradas - ¿Porqué mejor no vamos a sentarnos en alguna banca?

-C-como quieras- Balbuceó Himiko un tanto shockeada –"Hace tanto que quería escuchar eso de Ban"- pensó ella emocionada, pero un amargo recuerdo la hizo recordar la razón por la cual lo odiaba –"Yamato...hermano..."

-Ban, tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, si eso es lo que piensas- Dijo ella firmemente, pero con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Himiko, qué te pasa?- Preguntó Ban al ver su brusco cambio de actitud

-Tú... tu mataste a mi hermano.... ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hiciste...?- Susurró Himiko, mientras involuntariamente una lágrima salía de su ojos

"Himiko.... lo lamento. Sabía que esto era una tontería"- Pensó Ban al verla así. No podía decirle nada, aún no.

-Él era tu aliado, casi un amigo... ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿Qué te hizo? Después de todo lo que pasaron, ¿Así se lo agradeciste?

Himiko hacía un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, pero era inútil. No podía evitar sentir mucho dolor al saber que el hombre que tenía enfrente era el responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Pero lo que más le dolía era que no sabía el motivo; Ban nunca se lo había dicho, razón por la cual lo odió desde ese horrible día.

-¡No mereces que te perdone, después de todo lo que él hizo por ti, su recompensa fue morir!

-Himiko, basta...

-¡Eres un asesino si corazón!

-Detente...

-¡Nunca lo viste como un amigo! ¡Nunca sentirás el dolor que yo siento!

-¡¡Cállate!!

Himiko se estremeció ante esa orden, y logró ver que los ojos de Ban reflejaban una profunda tristeza

-¿Crees que quise matarlo simplemente porque me dio la gana? ¡Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó realmente! ¡Fueron los malditos niños los culpables de todo...!- Pero se calló violentamente al recordar que todavía no podía decirle nada

-¿A qué te refieres con que...?

-Olvídalo, olvida lo que dije. Yo me largo de aquí

Se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de irse, pero Himiko lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. Él volteó, con una expresión de rabia y tristeza

-No te irás hasta que me digas que fue lo que pasó ése día con mi hermano

-Será mejor que me sueltes Himiko, no tienes posibilidades de ganar

-Si no lo haces por las buenas, mi perfume de marionetas te hará hablar

-¡Esto no te incumbe, maldita sea!

-¡¡Claro que me incumbe!! ¡Era mi hermano y tengo derecho a saber la causa de su muerte!

-Tú no puedes...

-Ya soy lo suficientemente madura para comprender lo que me vayas a decir, si es por eso

Después de un momento de silencio, Ban accedió

-De acuerdo, pero quiero que me prometas que te diga lo que te diga no te crees ideas de que tú eres culpable o algo así

Himiko asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sentaban en un lugar. El momento de revelar los secretos estaba cerca.

.......................................................................

¡Pues hasta aquí se queda! Necesito tiempo para pensar en el final, así que no desesperen que lo publicaré pronto. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que me han tenido paciencia con mis fics ¡Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

La noche caía pesadamente sobre el parque, mientras el viento parecía gemir para incitar a Himiko a hacerlo también; ésta estaba escuchando atentamente todas las palabras que salían de la boca del castaño. Ahora entendía el por qué Midou no le había querido revelar el secreto. Se sentía tan culpable...

"Yamato murió por mi culpa... Y Ban cargó con toda la culpa cuando sólo trataba de ayudarlo..."- quería llorar, pero sentía que ni siquiera tenía el derecho a eso.

-Himiko, ¿estás bien?- el maestro del yagan estaba preocupado por su estado de ánimo.

-Estoy bien.- contesta apáticamente, con una mirada absolutamente sombría.

-Escucha, la razón por la que Yamato me pidió que no te lo contara fue precisamente por ésta- exclama enojado-Sabía que si te enterabas de la verdadera historia, te culparías como ahora.

-¿Cómo sabes que me estoy culpando?

-Por tu mirada.

-...- desvía su vista hacia otro lado molesta, y al mismo tiempo muy triste- "Estúpido Ban, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que saber lo que me sucede?"

-Mira, te lo he contado sólo porque te creí lista para soportarlo, pero ahora veo que fue una estupidez.

-¡Mentira! ¡¿Quién no se sentiría así si sabes que eres el responsable de la muerte de un ser querido?!

-¡¡Oh, pues la verdad no tengo idea de que se siente, ya que yo sólo he matado a uno de mis mejores amigos ¿no te parece?!!- estaba fuera de sí- ¡Hazme el favor de dejar de hacerte la víctima, que aquí el único que hizo el trabajo sucio fui yo!

La dama venenosa cierra herméticamente la boca. Nunca había visto a Ban hablar con tanto rencor y odio. Podía comprobar que no era un monstruo, era un ser humano.

-¿¡Crees que fue fácil hacer eso!? ¡Y encima cuando era la única persona además de ti que no me trató como a un demonio! ¡¡Me odio a mí mismo, merezco morir!! ¡Soy un...!- Himiko lo corta con un fuerte abrazo para tratar de calmarlo -¡Suéltame, no te me acerques!

-Lo siento mucho Ban...- susurra con la voz quebrada- sé por todo lo que has pasado desde que naciste, y cargar también con esto... Yo en tu lugar me habría suicidado.

-...

-Me creía lo suficientemente madura, pero soy una chiquilla a tu lado. No merezco que me perdones por todo lo que te he dicho. Y prometo que no me sentiré culpable; seré fuerte.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, lo prometo.- se separa un poco y trata de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, cosa que no fue muy creída por Ban.

-Si tú lo dices...- se aleja también, un poco avergonzado por haber desahogado sus sentimientos con una mujer.

-Bueno, creo que yo debo irme...- murmura un tanto ruborizada.

-¡Oye, espera!- trata de persuadirla- Escucha, creo que es justo que te diga cuál fue la verdadera razón de todo esto. Mira, Gingi y yo...

-Querían ganar alguna apuesta ¿o me equivoco?- dice riendo un poco- Está bien, ¿cuánto quieren de dinero?-pregunta sacando su monedero

-La verdad...- se pasa la mano por el cabello, avergonzado- Natsumi y yo apostamos a que si tu tenías una cita conmigo y lograba besarte, tendríamos comida gratis por un año a cuenta de ella. Jejejeje, bastante tonto ¿verdad?- dice con un ataque de risa nerviosa.

-MUY TONTO- dice ella en tono de regaño- ¿Y en verdad pensabas lograrlo?- pregunta colocándose las manos en sus caderas.

-Puesss...- alarga la "s" como por 10 segundos- Para eso era el truco de la cita.

-Ah...- se enseria.- Bueno... no pienso delatarte; diré que cumpliste tu misión y asunto arreglado.

-¿¿En serio harías eso??- de la sorpresa casi se la caían los lentes.

-Aja...- responde en el mismo humor.- Sólo hazme el favor de escoger a otra persona para otra tontería como éste tipo...

"¿Y ahora qué rayos le pasa?"-piensa al ver que su estado de ánimo era un tanto decepcionado. En ése momento sólo se le ocurre una razón por la que estaba así. Avanza rápidamente hasta ella y la toma del brazo, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa?- pregunta confundida y molesta.- Te dije que...- se sonroja por completo al sentir los labios de Ban en los suyos. Luego de unos segundos, la suelta.

-¿P- por qué hiciste eso?-estaba en shock.

-Prefiero no mentir en la apuesta.- sonríe hilarante- Además... No pareció molestarte.

-¡...!- se ruboriza de la vergüenza y de la ira- ¿¡Que me gustó!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

-¿Entonces por qué estás roja?- pregunta riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¡¡Tonto!!- le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡Ya verás!!- trata de pegarle también, pero ésta se aleja corriendo entre risas- ¡No huyas cobarde!- se encarrera dispuesta a atraparla. Comienzan a jugar, olvidando todo lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos. Finalmente llega el momento de irse.

-Hasta mañana Himiko.- se despide el castaño.

-Adiós Ban...- pronuncia con lentitud. Da media vuelta, y se marcha....

* * *

Al día siguiente en el Honky Tonk...

-¡¡Ban-chan!! ¿Cumpliste la apuesta?- pregunta Gingi chibi con ojitos modo brillitos.

-Claro, ¿Qué te pensabas?- dice en modo orgulloso.

-¿¿¿ES ESO CIERTO???- exclama Natsumi mandando a volar al pobre de Gingi al otro lado de la pared para escuchar la noticia.

-¡JA!- ríe Ban con el ego inflado- Nada puede conmigo ¡Natsumi, nos debes comida gratis por un año!

-¡Ah...! ¡Primero debes darme la prueba!

-La mano en el corazón es un símbolo de verdad.- Se coloca la mano en el pecho muy exhibicionista.

-¡No puede ser!- grita la pobre ayudante del Honky Tonk- ¡Estaré en quiebra por el resto de mi existencia!

-¡Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de apostar, hahahahaha!- Gira hacia el dueño- ¡Oye Paul, dame una pizza grande de queso y una súper taza de café!

-Demonios...- murmura rascándose la cabeza- Natsumi, más te vale que realmente me pagues todo lo que me pidan estos dos monstruos de restaurante.

-¡Jefe, ¿usted tendrá compasión de mi verdad?!

-¡Qué compasión ni que nada!

-¡A mi dame una docena de sándwiches de jamón! ¡Con Ketchup, queso amarillo, lechuga, tomate y cebolla!- pide Gingi chibi haciendo su "baile feliz."

-De acuerdo, chicos...- una nube de tormento caía sobre la cabeza de Natsumi.

En los momentos en que éstos esperaban su café, un hombre entra al pequeño café.

-Disculpen, ¿Se encuentra aquí un hombre llamado Ban Midou?

-Soy yo.- Responde el castaño con extrañeza.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Una carta de parte de la señorita Himiko Kudo.- muestra el pequeño sobre.

-¿De parte de Himiko? ¿Para mí?- pregunta acercándose al cartero con cara incrédula.

-¡Oh, ¿qué es sordo o qué?!

-¿¡Qué cosa!?- le arrebata la carta dándole un zape de 50kilos al pobre hombre, que para desgracia, era un mísero escuálido.

Luego de darle un aventón al pobre como un "gracias", se sienta y lee el mensaje con mucha atención.

"_Querido Ban, realmente me alegró que me hayas contado la verdad... Pero a pesar de no querer admitir ése sentimiento, no puedo evitar reprimirlo. Por lo que decidí hacer un viaje de retro-alimentación, para poder aliviar ésta culpa que desgraciadamente no puedo deshacer. Sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, no quiero que te atormentes pensado que fue un error tuyo. Nos veremos dentro de unos meses. Estaré bien. _

_Te quiero._

_Atte: Himiko Kudo"_

"Tonta..."- piensa sonriendo mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, que portaban un cigarrillo- "Nunca podré cambiarte, eres tan infantil... así como para no decirme esto a la cara..."- mira hacia la ventana, sintiendo como los rayos se filtraban en su profundos ojos azules.

"Yo también te quiero, Himiko."

**~End~**

**...................**

**Bien, pues al fin he finalizado este fic. Como prometí, lo hice antes de año nuevo, así que como ven ¡Si cumplo mis promesas! Solo me queda decirles feliz año 2010, que lo pasen bien! ¡Diviértanse mucho!**


End file.
